Until We Meet Again
by DreamingHummingbird
Summary: Those special memories of you will always bring me a smile. If only I could have you back for just a little while. Then we could sit and talk again just like we used to. You always meant so very much and always will do too. The fact that you're no longer here will always cause me pain. But you are forever in my heart. Until we meet again. Sequel to Footprints in the sand by request
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Because of a request, I have decided to put of a sequel story for the Footprints in the sand one-shot! Also, school is starting up! Yay...Still haven't started my homework. lol but oh well.**

 **READ: So in order for meetings to be faster, I have decided to but the boys and girls together in one class. That works... right? The elite idols still attend classes as well cuz just because you are undefeated doesn't mean education stops... T-T**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Risa~**

Subaru and the M4 members made their way down the red carpet confidently as cameras flashed around them. It was their new album release and their comeback performance had just ended, so of course, the media was dying to know everything. The flashes came wildly, without pattern. But then again, when had there ever been a pattern? The boys did their best to look at all of the cameras as they walked.

"Subaru-san! You seem so much more lively! Did something happen?"

"Was it a girl?"

"Are you that happy that you had your comeback?"

"Please give us your thoughts about the new album!'

"Subaru-san!"

"Subaru-san!"

 _Subaru-kun_

Subaru wished Yume was there to call his name as she did before on the island. But he knew she'd never do that again. It'd already been three months since he saw her. Summer passed and now it was fall. The once vibrant leaves began to dye themselves a deep red and the air was no longer warm, but chilly. They managed to answer very little questions before they were hurried in to the black van that awaited them. Then there was silence. The boys, exhausted by the increased attention, released a sigh in unison before breaking into a smile.

"Another day has passed. Any plans for tomorrow?" Nozomu asked. A light smile was on his face, like always, but you could see the fatigue in his eyes. Asahi groaned and stretched his arms up.

"I'm going to school! I'll visit to Mahiru and Koharu-chan too!" He whined. "Don't complain to the girls." Kanata warned and opened up a book he had recently bought, only to close it again when he couldn't read the words due to the movement of the car.

"Subaru-kun, what about you?" Nozomu asked, turning to his best friend. "Huh? Oh. I'll probably just go to school." He shrugged.

When they returned to the dormitory, the boys listlessly placed (threw) their bags onto the couch in the living room and proceeded to drag themselves up the stairs and to their respective rooms. Subaru fell onto the soft mattress, his mind tracing back to Yume. Her smile. Her energy. Her sacrifice. At some point, it became a nightly routine, actually. To cry for Yume. He figured that it was most likely unhealthy, so instead, began to stare at the ceiling until he drifted asleep.

The next day rolled around quickly, so the boys hurried to prepare for school. Due to their longtime absence, however, getting on schedule wasn't so easy.

"Where's my tie? TIE!?"

"Huh? This sock doesn't match this one...?"

"ASAHI! WAKE UP!"

Long story short, the boys were a mess. But as soon as they stepped outside, it was like any other day, with a smile on their face, playing the role model students.

During lunch, Rola, Mahiru, Ako, and Koharu shared a table while looking through some events that were happening soon on the school's site. Apparently there was a fashion show being held, featuring all of S4's own brands.

"Ah! It's an audition for the school!" Koharu exclaimed, stopping Ako from moving to the next article. "Why would they hold an audition now? It's the middle of the school year. They could just wait until the next school year." Mahiru wondered.

"Maybe to give some people a chance? Not everyone passed the audition, after all. Maybe some have improved?" Rola suggested. Apparently, the event would be hosted by S4 too. "Still." Mahiru pressed on, but wasn't able to finish her sentence before they heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Koharu-chan! Mahiru~" Asahi smiled as he, along with the other M4 members walked in. Asahi looked completely casual, but the other three looked a bit uneasy because...

"It's M4!"

"Kyaah!" Mahiru sighed before sipping her hot chocolate and waited for the crowd to disperse. It took a while, but when it did, the boy's expression did not change. Asahi occupied a seat next to the two Moon Beauty students while the rest stayed standing, most likely not planning on staying long.

"Good job on your album!" Rola smiled and held up a copy on the said album. "Thanks." The boys smiled and glanced over at Ako, who was having her usual banter with Kanata. The group easily fell into a friendly atmosphere, having many interactions prior, but lately, as they noticed, Subaru had been spacing out. Of course, the boys kept the events at the island a secret, but it didn't take much for the girls to notice the odd behavior. Almost like-

"Subaru-kun," Mahiru began, a small smile forming on her lips. "Don't tell me..."

"Did you find someone you like?" Rola finished with a smirk and a hand on her hip. Ako's face immediately burned at the thought, but Kanata shut her down, earning another brawl. Subaru stared at them for a moment, as if trying to process their words, before shifting into an embarrassed and surprised look. "Wha- What makes you say that? That's stupid." He denied, turning his head away from to the girls in order to avoid those pressuring gazes. "I don't have time for love."

"But Subaru-kun, you like-" Nozomu quickly covered Asahi's mouth before anything else was said, but enough was said. "You DO like someone!" Koharu cheered without a hint of mockery in her voice. _At least she's being nice about it._ Subaru thought bitterly, looking back at the rest of the group. "Don't try and hide it. So who is it?" Rola asked. Subaru stood up abruptly. "It won't work out anyways. It doesn't matter." He grumbled before leaving the cafeteria.

"Uh oh... Did I say something bad?" Rola thought worriedly, but Nozomu pat her shoulder. "It's alright. Subaru's just a bit on edge. With all of the events and busy schedules recently." Nozomu assured her.

"So he can't make time for the person he likes." Mahiru concluded confidently.

* * *

"Good Morning Babies!" Anna-sensei cheered as she came through the door. The students gave a muffled response, but nonetheless energized for the day. Subaru sat in the back at the very top row, right behind Rola. He absently twirled his pen as the usual morning routine went by, noticing his seat partner and fellow elite idol, Hime, was away, as usual. Both groups had such busy schedules, if it wasn't their day off, Subaru could've guaranteed that he wouldn't have been returning to class for at least another week. "Today we have a new student joining us!"

 _Oh right. S4 held that audition thing._ Subaru reminded himself. He glanced at the door and felt shivers go down his spine. A girl walked into the classroom with anything but elegance and grace. If anything, she was nervous. So nervous that Subaru could see her frame trembling from the back of the room. Of course, no one said anything. But there was something about her.

Long legs and a slim body, fit for a proper all-round idol, with amber eyes that darted around the room. Long golden hair that cascaded to her hips were let loose in shiny, soft looking waves. her eyebrows were crossed, as if she had to concentrate on speaking-which, at this point, wasn't so hard to believe. But that girl was...

Yume.

Subaru knew that for sure it couldn't actually be Yume. He had accepted that fact. Actually, he had discovered that as of last week, all of Yume's previous videos and pictures had been deleted. As if she was never there. The sudden incident had Subaru curious and a bit skeptical of the whole ordeal, but his busy schedule prevented him from thinking much of it. But the girl in the front of the class held such an uncanny resemblance that even Anna-sensei looked surprised. After all, Yume had been one of her classmates-no. Yume had been her friend when they were students. Subaru bit his lip to keep himself from trembling as she faced the class.

"U-Um...N-N-Nice to m-meet you all! My name-me is I-Iroha Yume!" There were certainly some differences. She lacked the confidence that Nijino Yume once held and her hair was longer, without those vibrant pink tips. Her hair wasn't up in two pigtails, but rather let loose. But she had a ribbon. A ribbon very similar to the one Subaru had given to Nijino Yume, although a bit darker in color. After introductions, she quickly retreated to the seat next to Rola.

"Nice to meet you, Yume." Rola grinned and held out her hand. "Y-Yes!"

Subaru sighed as he glanced at the two girls. She carried herself differently from Yume. The confidence, the reassuring attitude, and the ability to take leadership. It wasn't there. But Subaru wasn't going to keep comparing her. That would be mean, right? The teen ignored the stinging in his eyes and ache of his heart as class began.

* * *

"Subaru, aren't you going to greet our newest member?" Rola asked, turning around. Subaru forced a smile at the new girl. "Nice to meet you." Judging by the odd look she gave him, he couldn't help but wonder if his expression seemed forced. He'd have to ask Asahi for more pointers later. But he couldn't really help it. Seeing an exact replica of your late crush (Ahem, love) was unnerving and it took a lot just to make sure Subaru wouldn't cry. The three went to the school's gazebo to meet up with the rest of the group, because oddly enough, M4 was closer to the girls than S4. Probably since S4 had members all one year above them.

"I've brought the girl from the audition!" Rola beamed and gently pushed Yume forward. Subaru took note of the boy's frozen expressions, but didn't say anything. Rather, he just sat down and began to eat his food. Chatter filled the air around the group after the boys recovered and Yume was already fitting in, especially with Koharu, who apparently was her new roommate.

School had ended quickly, so Subaru headed off into town. It was getting chilly, so he kept his jacket close as he strolled through the streets. When he turned the corner, however, he faced an unexpected person.

"Iroha-san...?" Subaru called out. Yume turned to him with a smile, although she seemed different. Like him, she had gotten dressed in some comfortable clothes for the chilly weather, however despite that, if you looked at her, you could just tell that she was an idol. She just had that kind of aura. _Almost like Yume..._ Subaru mused, but quickly shook his head.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked. He hadn't expected to meet her. He had expected her to at least stay in school and explore. Not that he expected to meet anyone, really. "Just taking a walk." She replied.

"Oh," Unable to make more words into a conversation, Subaru decided to do what he did best: Tease.

"Impressive though. You didn't jump up and scream at me when you saw me for the first time." He laughed, assuming the role of an arrogant leader. "Why would I scream?" She asked innocently, almost causing him to choke on air. This situation was all too familiar. The words spoken were not the same, yet the situation itself was the same.

"You...You came to an idol school without knowing the top idols?" He asked, a bit shocked and amused. _Maybe we should try harder. We aren't getting recognized enough._ He thought jokingly. He looked at her again and she was definitely different. She was no longer scared or nervous. She wasn't shaking and she didn't seem so shy. Like Subaru had noted before, she walked around with an idol like presence and confidence that made him question whether or not they were really the same person. "Maybe."

She began walking again, but gave Subaru a glance that seemed to say _Want to join me?_

Subaru took that offer.

 **SO! I finally decided to write this! And I'm sure my whole immediate family is either nocturnal or suffers from a really bad case of insomnia because we just can't sleep. I seriously did not sleep AT ALL last night. How do I know? I was on fanfiction all night and morning and I don't feel tired at all. If I can do this now, how come I can't do it during school when I try and pull an all nighter T-T**

 **Anyways, hoped you liked it and Review! Give me you're suggestions.**

 **~Risa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**...School has started. This is a late note, but Please pray for those who have been affected by Hurricane Harvey! The area near my house was affected deeply and I hope you guys will keep them in your thoughts!**

 **BTW, there are probably a lot of mistakes and sorry if autocorrect made anything sound weird.**

 **~Risa~**

Subaru watched as Yume hummed, skipping lightly across the concrete. "Oi! Slow down, Boiled O-"

Yume stopped and turned around, curious as to what he would say, but he didn't complete his sentence. "I mean, that's dangerous." She laughed a bit at his worry before turning around again. Her eyes trailed from store to store, taking a glimpse of the colorful outfits the shops had assembled.

The duo eventually ended up in the park, sitting on a bench. "So...what do you think of school?" He asked a bit awkwardly. They hadn't had an official conversation yet, so starting one was a bit strange. Especially if it was from Subaru. "Intimidated?"

"Hm... Nervous, but excited." Yume replied. They watched the ducks in the pond in a comfortable silence, neither one daring to speak next. Well, luckily they didn't have to. Their comfortable silence was interrupted when a girl almost screamed.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S YUKI SUBARU!" She screeched. The two almost jumped, startled by the sudden noise and looked to their left, where a girl seemed to be frozen is shock, but shaking with excitement while her friend tried to calm her down, although seemed pretty happy herself. Yume looked up at Subaru, who was laughing a bit nervously, yet not moving from his spot. She wondered if he wasn't fond of being surroun

"You aren't going to run, Mr. Top Idol?" She wondered, turning her attention back to the reflection of the sky in the pond. "You're going to be attacked with fans any moment."

She felt is gaze on her, however she couldn't tell what expression he was making. "What kind of idol would I be if I ran away from my fans?" Yume turne around, only to find him walking forward with a bright face, ready for some autographs and pictures. The girls squealed in delight, whispering about "How gentleman like" he is or "How kind" He was. All of it was praises.

It took while, but about an hour later, Subaru finally finished and turned around, ready to grab his things, but found nothing. No Yume either. Although, there was a sticky note, most likely from the pack he usually kept in his backpack when he headed out, and his gym clothes that he brought along, jut in case of a spontaneous jog.

 _I got bored so I took your stuff. But simply giving it back to you would be boring. I left your gym clothes here. We are playing Hide-n-Seek! -YUME_

Along with that was a little doodle of her running with the bag. With a smirk, Subaru rushed to get changed and stuffed his other clothes into a plastic bag from the convenience store.

"Just you wait.." He grumbled ad began running, searching the small town.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed, about ten stores later. "Did a girl with long blond hair pass through here?" He asked, offering a polite smile. Being used to jogging, he wasn't exactly tired, but he was exhausted, trying to figure out where she had gone. "Oh, yes! She bought the most adorable things! She has a good eye for accessories!" The front lady cheered. Most shop owners and staff were used to idols coming in and out, since obviously, they shop too, so her mild reaction wasn't much of a surprise.

"I-I see... Do you know where she went?" He asked. The lady hummed in thought before pointing outside. "I think she started running... the direction of Four Stars Academy. Is she a student?" She asked. Subaru nodded his head before quickly thanking the lady and running out. _So did she go back to school? That'd be too easy though._ He jogged in the direction mentioned, but rather than returning to the school, he turned to the right. _Up ahead is the beach, so I'll check there._ He decided and hurried, reaching the sandy surface in five minutes. He walked down and began to smell the scent of the ocean. Not exactly pleasant, but welcoming, somehow. The crystal water reflected the sun setting and in the midst of it was Yume. She had taken off her shoes and stepped into the chilling water. It wasn't until Subaru stopped running that he felt the burn of his throat and lungs from the cold and dry air.

"Took you long enough." Yume laughed, turning around. "Shut up," He groaned reaching to grab his backpack, but Yume swung it away, causing his to almost fall into the water.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" He exclaimed, quickly moving to balance himself. Yume just laughed at his struggles before kicking water at him. "I said sto-"

Splash!

Yume clamped a hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her giggles. With a low growl, Subaru rolled up his sleeves and pushed his hands into the water, ignoring the sting of the icy liquid and throwing water onto the girl. She laughed as she shielded her face from the water.

"Ahaha! Is that the best you can do, boiled octopus!?" She laughed, watching his face go red from the cold. Caught up in the moment, the all too familiar nickname fell upon deaf ears and her splash more water onto her.

"You're one insult away from starting a war!" He yelled. She smiled brightly and splashed more water. "Then it's war!" In the middle of her declaration, he splashed more water onto her, resulting in Subaru being pushed into the water.

"Ugh!" He was quick to stand up and was ready to argue back, but then noticed how dark it had become.

"What time...Ah! We have to go! It's almost curfew!" He groaned and quickly trudged out of the moving water, although struggling a bit when the waves tried to pull him back in. Yume couldn't help but continue laughing until he pinched her nose.

"Don't laugh, geez.." He sighed and finally grabbed his backpack, which was a bit damp, but still functional. "Oh! The last bus is here! Let's go, since I don't really feel like walking back." He decided and took her hand, dragging her to the bus stop, where a bus was waiting. After scanning their student ID's, they occupied the front seats, using cheap towels they had ended up buying to semi-dry themselves. The ride was-for the most part- silent, not counting that occasional yelp when the road got bumpy and the late riders getting on.

"Uh...Sorry." Yume mumbled after a while. "For taking your stuff and making you do this." She turned to face him, but was surprised when she found Subaru dozing off, head bumping against the window. She let out a soft smile and gently pulled his head to rest of her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry...For everything."

* * *

"Ugh..." Subaru woke up painfully. He was in his large and fluffy bed, however, his head ached and the room was unbelievably cold. Unfortunately, seconds after waking up, Asahi entered the room and smiled. "Ah! Subaru-kun!" Then, he leaned out to the hallway.

"Guys! Subaru-kun is awake!" He screeched down, but Subaru flinched at the sudden noise. "Quit squawking, would you?" He groaned. His legs ached, most likely from sprinting, but so did his head and practically everything else.

"Oh, sorry." Asahi laughed nervously. Subaru sat up carefully and saw Nozomu and Kanata enter the room, but wasn't sure who was who, since he was just looking at their feet. "What happened?" Subaru asked, surprised at the sudden volume of his own voice, along with the croakiness that came along with it.

"That's our line." Nozomu replied sternly before bringing a cold hand to Subaru's forehead. "Yume-chan called us to come pick you up because you were sick last night." Subaru was tempted to lean into the cold hand, but quickly resisted and did his best to focus on Nozomu's words. Carefully, they gave him some medicine and Subaru finished the process with a gulp of water.

"Oh...?" But unable to finish a single word, Subaru gently relaxed back into his pillows and proceeded to take a nap. Nozomu looked at him and sighed, shaking his head. "I guess we can't do much with that. Come on guys, let's get to work." The boys nodded and leaving a bowl of rice porridge at his desk, the boys left for work.

Subaru woke up a bit later, feeling more refreshed than earlier that morning. Rolling over, Subaru took a look at his aikatsu! mobile and read 12:00 p.m.

"I guess it's time for lunch then." He muttered to himself and got up, quick to notice the rice porridge at his desk.

"Oh, you're awake." Subaru nearly jumped at the sudden voice, but quickly recovered and turned to face the pinkette at the door. "R-Rola... WHat are you doing here?" He asked, wondering if she knew he was sick. Well, considering himself, Yuki Subaru, of all people, was missing work, she probably figured it out.

"Nozomu sent us over to check up on you while they were away." She answered, scrolling through her messages before showing him their conversation.

"Oh...Us?" He repeated, unsure If he heard correctly. "Yup. Me, A-" Rola wasn't even able to finish her sentence before the duo heard a loud screech from downstairs.

"AKO!" Rola exclaimed, quick to recognize the voice. "Wait here, I'll be back!" She exclaimed, but Subaru stoodup and stretched a bit.

"No, I'll go down too."

"But you're sick."

"I feel fine." He insisted, although there was that tiny little feeling inside of him that told him that he was not okay. Did he follow that feeling? Nope. Not at all. "But-"

"It's fine." He began trudging down the stairs, pausing at the sight of Ako crouching on the couch in the game room. "What?" He asked, wondering about the scream from just a minute prior.

"T-T-There was a S-Spider!" She exclaimed, pointing everywhere, trying to locate the tiny creature. "Spider? Where'd it go?" He asked.

"Y-Yume is chasing it." Ako answered. Subaru's face twisted into confusion at the mention of the name. "Yume? What do you mean?" He asked. Suddenly, Yume came barreling through he room, a plastic cup in one hand and a tiny black spider crawling as fast as it can away from the savage beast. Subaru could've sworn he heard a tiny screech, but it was most likely only in his head. Yume crouched down once she had backed it up against the wall and carefully slipped the spider into the cup. She opened the door and let the spider crawl away, hoping for no return.

"Whew! It's okay now, Ako-chan!" She smiled. She then noticed Subaru and smiled. "Boiled octopus! Shouldn't you be in your room?" She asked and skipped over, placing a hand over his forehead. His confusion continued as he watched Yume speak to him, touch his face, talk to the other. She was there. In front of him. His first love.

"Y-Yume? You can't be...But..." He stuttered, his mind unable to form words. Rola came down the stairs, holding an ice pack. "Hey, you really should be-" She paused at his trembling figure.

"Subaru?" _This can't be...She's gone...But she's here?_ Fear, sadness, happiness, and confusion flooded his mind at once, making him unable to think. His incredibly weak state seemed to make the reaction much worse.

"Subaru? Subaru, drink some water." Yume instructed, hurriedly grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to him. Taking a few deep breaths, Subaru brought the bottle up and bean to drink.

"Guys! I baked some muffins!" Mahiru called and entered the room with a smile, only to look at the group worriedly.

"Is he okay?" She asked, quickly setting down her oven mitts and joining them. "Yeah, but I think he needs space." Rola replied. Without even asking for an explanation, Mahiru nodded and quickly made sure she turned off the oven and followed the girls out.

"W-Wait... Can I talk to Yume?" Subaru stopped them and The three girls nodded, quickly leaving while Yume stayed behind. Cautiously, she moved and sat down on the couch.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, hoping he wasn't too angry about the day before. "Are...Are you real?" He asked. _Well, that is surprising_. Yume thought, gently combing through her wavy hair.

"Um, Yes?" She answered. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. It wasn't an everyday question, after all. "Are you sure?"

At this, Yume frowned. She wondered what was going on his head at a time like that and faced him. "Do I look real to you? Do you think I'm here right now?" She asked. Although the situation idn't seem very serious, something genuine in Subaru's eyes made Yume begin to worry.

"No...? Yes...?" He slurred, seeming to become a bit dizzy. "...I see. You should go back to bed, first." She decided and stood up, but Subaru just gave her a fearful expression.

"Will you leave me?" He asked. (Aweee those little puppy eyes) Yume glanced nervously at the door, and then back at him. "Uh,"

"Please?" He pressed on, grabbing a nearby pillow. Yume sighed before standing up and walking to the door.

"...Fine." She made sure the door was locked and then closed all the windows, since she figured Subaru would just sleep downstairs. She didn't feel like ricking his life up the stairs anyways. After she got him settled, she began to comb through his fluffy hair to relax him.

"Goodnight, Subaru."

"Goodnight, Yume."

Once his breathing became soft and slow, she carefully let go of him and made her way to the kitchen and took a warm muffin from the tray. She folded her arms and watched him doze off on the couch, most likely morphing the memories from his sluggish state into a fading dream.

"Whether you believe in me or not, I will continue to exist, Subaru."

 **Hello, people! This week was pretty much no homework week and no one told us, because I haven't gotten any homework this week, which makes me very happy.**

 **Except I have an audition for something on Saturday and I'm not ready! Please wish me luck!**

 **But yeah, sorry guys. I don't think I'll ever have regular posts. Just incredibly spontaneous updates. But yeah! Hope you liked it, and until next time!**

 **Please review and feel free to ask any questions!**

 **~Risa~**


End file.
